This objective of this meeting is to provide an opportunity for investigators to come together to discuss advances in knowledge of the basic biology and pathogenesis of C. albicans. A very large number of scientists, both in the United States and around the world, are engaged in such work. However, the opportunities for direct exchange of information are limited. The need for such a meeting is indicated by the extensive literature which has recently appeared. For example, over the last few years there have been several reviews on the biology of Candida albicans. These have taken the form of: (1) a monograph (F.C. Odds., 1979). Candida and Candidosis. University Park Press, Baltimore); (2) reviews on special aspects (e.g., a review of the genetics of C. albicans by P.T. Magee to appear in Vol. 2 of Current Topics in Medical Mycology M. McGinnis, ed., and a survey on the immmunology of candidiasis prepared by J. Domer to appear next year in a CRC Monograph on The Immunology of the Mycoses edited by Rebecca Cox); (3) review articles of which there have been several (e.g., P. Sullivan, M. Shepard, and A. Cassone. 1985. A review of germination in Candida albicans stimulated by N-acetylglucosamine. Microbiologica). In addition of such publications, conferences on Candida have included seminars and symposia at national meetings (see for example, the Annual Meeting of the ASM, St. Louis, 1984). Nevertheless, the very rapid advances in all fields of research concerned with C. albicans need to be summarized and directions for future research clearly defined. Often, because of financial constraints pre-and post-doctoral students as well as young faculty members without funds are unable to attend meetings such as this. Therefore, this application requests funding for their travel and per diem expenses. A meeting of this scope has, to our knowledge, never been achieved. In view of the vast amount of literature on Candida and the need for an even greater understanding of this medically - important yeast, we feel that this conference will provide an exciting and attractive forum for discussion among Candida researchers as well as clinicians.